The present disclosure is related to a display unit using liquid crystal display devices, and a displaying method thereof.
A display unit such as a television receiver displays successive still images sequentially based on video signals composed of those successive still images. Herewith, on the display unit, for example, when the successive still images are derived by sampling a smoothly moving object (a body in motion), a movement of the body in motion is reproduced artificially by displaying the successive still images sequentially.
Meanwhile, when a person performs a follow-up observation (follow-up viewing) of a moving object in the natural world, he or she observes such a body in motion by moving a head, eyeballs, or the like smoothly. In such a manner, the body in motion is imaged at the center of retinas of eyeballs. When a display unit displays a body in motion, the body in motion on a screen moves discontinuously due to successive still images being displayed sequentially. It is known that, even in such a case, a person views that the body in motion is moving continuously and smoothly, observing the body in motion while following it smoothly.
In recent years, a liquid crystal display unit that has been served as a main force of the display unit is so-called a hold-type display unit. More specifically, such a display unit keeps displaying the same image during a single frame period between intervals from a display cycle of one still image until the next display cycle of another still image. As a result, in viewing a body in motion that is displayed on such a display unit, an observer attempts to observe the body in motion while following it smoothly, and thus an image on the retina moves to come across a center of the retina during a single frame period (slip of retina image). Consequently, in viewing a motion video on such a display unit, so-called a hold-blur occurs, and an observer feels as if the image quality would deteriorate.
Several considerations have been given concerning methods to improve such a hold-blur. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-268436 discloses a liquid crystal display unit that drives a backlight in a blinking state and shortens a slip length of a retina image by reducing a hold-display time of an image, thereby reducing a hold-blur.